


{Sciam} La primera vez

by VCass



Series: One-Shots Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCass/pseuds/VCass





	

La primera vez que Liam lo vio, fue en su primer partido como titular, donde le encanto la forma en que se movía por la cancha, su destreza al esquivar al enemigo, y su habilidad para el trabajo en equipo.  
-Mason… ¿sabes cómo se llama?  
-Creo que se llama Scott, Scott McCall.-Lo volteo a ver, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.-¿Te gusta?  
-No.-No mentía, ya que no le gustaban los chicos, ¿Verdad?  
-Si te gusta puedo presentártelo.  
Cuando ganó el partido, se dio cuenta que quería ser como él, y algún día, jugar en el mismo equipo. Claro, cuando entrara a la preparatoria.  
-¿Realmente puedes presentármelo?  
-Ya te lo dije  
-Entonces vamos.-Le jala del brazo.  
-¡Lydia!-Llama a una chica pelirroja, ella voltea y camina hacia donde están.  
-Hola Mason, no sabía que vendrías al partido  
-No pensaba hacerlo, pero no teníamos nada que hacer, ¿y sabes? A Liam le gusto uno de tus amigos.  
-¿De verdad?-Pregunta con una sonrisa-Dime quien, y te aseguro que lo tendrás.  
-Es Scott McCall  
-¡Oh!-Se muerde el labio nerviosa.-Bueno… es que… a Scott le van más las castañas, ya sabes, del tipo Allison Argent.-Señala hacia donde estaba la nombrada junto al chico, ella lo abrazaba, felicitándolo. Lydia lo vio con lastima-Lo siento, pero aun puedo presentártelo si quieres.  
Pero nada de eso importaba, porque a Liam no le gustaba.

La primera vez que Scott lo vio, fue junto a una de sus amigas, Lydia, después de su primera victoria como titular del equipo de preparatoria de Beacon Hills.  
Ese chico tenía algo especial, y él averiguaría lo que era. Estaba a punto de acercarse para saber su nombre, cuando Allison lo sorprendió colgándose de él.  
-¡Felicidades por tu primera victoria!-Lo besa.- ¿A dónde iremos a celebrar?  
-Allison, ¿sabes quienes son los que están con Lydia?  
-El que está hablando con ella es Mason, sus padres son amigos, así que se conocen desde pequeños.-Explica.-El otro chico, no tengo idea de quien sea.-Se encoge de hombros.  
Bien, ya le preguntaría a Lydia.

La primera vez que Liam toco su mano, fue cuando tuvieron una salida en grupo, aunque él no perteneciera a este. Lydia lo invito, y él declino la oferta varias veces. Al final, tuvo compasión de la pelirroja, quien llevaba insistiéndole durante una semana.  
No entendía el porqué lo habían invitado, pero ahí estaría Scott.  
-Chicos, él es Liam.-Lo presento Lydia.-Ellos son: Stiles, Derek, Malia, Cora, Allison y Scott.-dándole un guiño al presentar al último.  
Saludo a cada uno, sonrojándose a apretar la mano de Scott.  
Ese fue el único contacto que tuvo con él durante la salida.

La primera vez que Scott escucho “Liam”, pensó en lo bien que se escucharían sus nombres juntos. Y es que Scott era un chico bastante romántico. A pesar de que jamás pensó en la posibilidad de estar con un chico, no negaba que la idea le atraía. Pero solo con Liam…

La segunda vez que se vieron, se encontraron de frente, justo afuera de una linda cafetería en el centro de Beacon Hills. Se sonrió el uno al otro y entraron, cada uno se sentó en una mesa a esperar a la persona que los cito ahí. Al cabo de una hora sin que apareciera, Scott decidió sentarse junto a Liam.  
Fue una completa casualidad. O tal vez no, pero ellos nunca lo sabrían.  
La primera cita que tuvieron, a pesar de que termino en desastre, sirvió para conocerse el uno al otro, dando paso a la segunda cita. Esta fue perfecta, a pesar de que terminaron empapados cuando cayeron a un lago, fue cuando se dieron su primer beso, así que superaba por completo a su anterior cita.  
La primera vez que unieron sus cuerpos, aunque fue la primera de Liam y la segunda de Scott, ambos acordaron que fue su mejor experiencia. No importando nada, Liam fue su primera vez en todo, porque él así lo decidió, siendo el primer chico del que se enamoró.


End file.
